Finding you
by SubDraco
Summary: Harry cheated on Draco. In order to move on Draco and his fathers moved away to Durmstrang. Where Draco catches the eyes of a quidditch Seeker
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Draco is the submissive one in the relationship like all of my stories. The dark lord does not exist in this story

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is this plot.

Warning: This is a Slash fic (Male/Male relationship). There will be sexual content in this story. There would also be mpreg

Slash: Draco Malfoy/Victor Krum, Harry/Draco previously, Harry/Ginny and Lucius/Severus

Draco opened the front door his boyfriend's house. Harry had not made it to their date. He had sent a owl claiming that he was sick. So Draco had rushed over to his house over worried that something was wrong with his boyfriend.

As he entered he could hear noises coming from the bedroom room. Wanting to surprise harry with his visit he wen upstairs to his room and went in without knocking. When he opened the door he could only stand there shocked.

What he saw would stay in his memory for the rest of his life. There was he supposedly sick boyfriend in bed with his best friend. They were naked, with harry on top of Ginny Weasley and they were having sex. They were unaware of my presence until the heard a choked sound. They jumped apart and looked at my direction.

"Draco, it is not how it looks like." Harry and Ginny says together, as they hurried to get dressed.

Draco could not say anything; he just turned around and ran out of the room. He got to the sitting room and collapsed on the floor and sobbed. He cannot believe that this was happening to him. His boyfriend and his best friend.

"Draco" harry says as he and Ginny entered the room. Draco whipped his tears. He would not give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry

"How long" Draco said as the anger kicked in. there was silence as neither Harry nor Ginny says anything. "How long" Draco shouted making Ginny and

"One year" Ginny squeaked out.

"Draco we did not mean to hurt you. It just happened"

"Was I not good enough for you? Did you have to sleep with someone else? With my best friend? Your best friends sister." Draco shouted. "Why?"

"I am so sorry"

"Well sorry is not good enough. I am leaving. I don't want to ever see you again. Neither of you."

Draco proceeded to apparate out of the house. When he reached the Malfoy mansion he went straight to his fathers quarters. Where he shared with his lover Sirius Black. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Lucius answered

"Daddy I need you" I say sobbing. There was a rush of footsteps and the door was flung opened and I was pulled into my father's arms. I collapsed into his hands. Sirius had stood up from the bed and hugged Draco from behind

"Shh…" Daddy says trying to calm me as he and Sirius led me to the bed and laid me on the bed with them either side of me. "My dragon. Tell Daddy what happened. I can't fix it if I don't know what happened."

"Harry cheated on me."

"What?" They screamed at the same time.

Draco proceeded to tell. Afterwards Draco proceeded to cry his eyes out until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Harry pov

After Draco left, Ginny fell to the ground and bust into tears. Harry sat on the sofa when it hit him, then. This place was no longer a home. It wasn't a home, without Draco around.

Draco was always the one giving into this relationship, making the place feel like a home, giving it homey feelings. Draco had somehow wormed into his heart and made a place for him there, unknowingly. He always thought he stayed with Draco because of convenience, because Draco was there, and he couldn't be bothered to change what he had seeing that he was comfortable with it. Who would want to change that, a relationship with the best person in the world? He never stopped to think of how all this was affecting Draco.

Apparently, that was not the case. He panicked, knowing that Draco would really never come back to him. But he had to try. He would go to his father's manor. Oh lord he would have to face his godfather and his lover.

"Harry what are we going to do?" Ginny said as she finally calmed down

"I don't know."

"He is going to hate us. What have I done? I should have thought about the consequences. Once was bad enough, but we kept it on till one year" Ginny said as she started crying again

Malfoy manor

Draco had fallen asleep, after crying. It is heart breaking to see him in so much pain. Even if Draco was not the biological son, I love him like he was my own son. I could still remember the first time he called me papa. I had been living with them for one year. Draco had been four years.

…_Flashback…_

_Sirius sat in the floor of the sitting room with his husband playing with his four year old stepson. Draco was an angel. He loved Draco even if he was not his son._

"_Draco, it is time for bed" Lucius says, "It is your bedtime"._

"_Sirius read me a story please." Draco says as he stretches his hands towards me silently asking to be picked up. I picked him up and took him to his room and read him a story. _

"_Night Dragon. I love you." Sirius says after the story as he tucked him for bed and kissed his forehead. _

"_Night papa" Draco says. Sirius could not help grinning like a fool. Draco had called him papa for the first time._

…_End of Flashback…_

Draco had not stopped calling him papa since that night. Draco had been four years at the time. Draco is the light of his father and I life. I guess is not surprising since I have been the other parental figure in his life ever since he was two. His mother had abandoned her two-year-old mother and her husband.

"Lucius what are we going to do? He is in pain" I asked

"I don't know"

"I can not believe harry could do this to Draco."

"I know. All we can do I guess is to be there for him."

"I guess so."

A year later

It is been a year since Draco found Ginny and I in bed together. My live has tuned upside down. I have lost my godfather and the Wesley's looks at Ginny and us in disappointment. We had to tell them what happen when we found out that Ginny was pregnant. I can still remember the day ginny came to me the news.

…_Flashback…_

_It is been two months since the incident. Draco has not answered any of my letters and my calls. When I tried to speak to him in the manor, his father and me godfather would not let in. suddenly there was a knock on the door. I wen to answer the door and Ginny was at the door. _

"_Ginny, now is not the time."_

"_It is important Harry. We need to talk"_

"_Come in" I said letting her in. they both sat down opposite each other. "What is this is about"_

"_I hate to be barer of bad news. There is no easy way to say this, so I am going to say it. Harry, I am pregnant and you are responsible."_

…_End of Flashback…_

They had decided that they would keep the baby. The first thing they had decided to do was to tell the Wesley's and his parents. They knew that this was not going to be easy. His parents loved Draco. To say that things went out of hand was an understatement. Draco and him had mutual friends.

…_Flashback…_

"_We have called this meeting because Ginny and I have something we would like to tell you"_

"_What is this news?" Molly asked_

"_I am pregnant." Ginny says. There was round of congratulatory hugged. Everyone was happy until Ron asked who was the father._

"_I am"_

"_What?" everyone shouted at once_

"_We were having an affair…" Charlie punching him caught off Harry. Draco was like a little brother to Charlie._

"_Harry" Ginny says as she rushed to his side_

"_How can you be so stupid? The two of you get out of my house." James shouted_

…_End of flashback…_

The Wesley's and his parents did not speak to him and Ginny for six months afterward. The had decided that Harry and Ginny where there children and the baby was part of the family. No matter what they where family. Ginny and him have been married since then.

He had received a howler from Sirius. Telling of how disappointed he was with him. The last time he heard about the Malfoys and his godfather. There was the news going around that they had moved out of the country. He hoped that one day Draco would have it in his heart to forgive him. For what he had done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco was enjoying himself on this cruise. The ache in his heart couldn't be felt as keenly as before, probably due to the many activities going on, such as listening to some of the talks being held on the ship, or going off the ship when it reached a certain destination so as to shop around. He could even forget about Harry sometimes.

It has been four years since he had left England. After the article of Harry and Ginny's marriage and pregnancy, he went deeper and deeper into depression. His fathers had suggested that they travel. As to get his mind off Harry. He still kept in contact with the Wesley's. I miss them a lot.

His parents had let him go on this cruise alone. And now he was dressing up to go the club on board the ship. He did not know what he would do without his parents. His parents got married two years ago. Sirius had asked me if he could adopt me. I always love him like a father, since my own mother abandoned me.

Stepping through the doors he could feel the pound of the music going through him. The flashing lights, the people dancing... what he had not experienced since being with Harry. He shook his head. This wasn't the place to think of him. It was a place to help forget. He felt like he was ready to find someone. Someone that would love him and take care of him. And thus, he headed towards the bar, which was situated in a quieter area.

"A Martini, please."

Then he heard, "Give me the same as the gentleman sitting next to me, will you?" coming distinctly from his right.

Turning around, he saw a guy with hair with dark hair. The stranger was tanned, with his hair trendily styled. His broad body was clad in a dark suit, and his eyes... a warm, chocolaty brown. He realized he was staring. Oops.

The man stuck out his hand. "Hey, I'm Victor. And so as not to embarrass myself further... am I barking up the wrong tree, or are you on the same wavelength as me?"

Draco shook his hand, but was confused. All he could say was, "I'm Draco. And... Huh?"

Will grinned. "I'm gay." He offered in explanation.

Draco blushed. " Oh... that's what you meant. Yeah. I'm gay too. How could you tell? Do I have a sign saying 'Gay man here' somewhere about me?" He asked laughingly.

"I am just asking to make sure."

And the night went off, with Draco chatting with Victor easily. He learned that Victor use to be a quidditch player. He retired a year ago. He plays for the Bulgaria team. When it was time to go to bed, Victor walked Draco to his rooms.

"Draco, will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes I will."

"I will see you tomorrow night then. I bid you goodnight" Victor leaned down and kissed him on the cheek leaving a blushing Draco.

He closed the door and went to prepare for bed. A lot of questions where going through his mind. He wondered if he would be happy? If Victor is the one? If Victor was the one and if he turns out to be like Harry? Draco decided to see how it goes and hoped for the best. Draco went to bed with a smile on his lips.

Harry's pov

It has been three years since Draco had left. Live has been hard. The last time I heard anything about the Malfoys was that Lucius and Sirius had gotten married.

Ginny and him are suffering the consequences. They had a girl. They had named her Dracina. She was named in honour of Draco. They were not happy. He wished he could turn back time and change what he had done. Maybe then he would be married to Draco now. The only thing that was keeping him going was Dracina. I guess it was the price Ginny and I have to pay.

His parents and the Wesley's had forgiven him and Ginny. Although it still rubbed them the wrong way when someone mentioned Draco name. Sirius was another situation. He had not heard from him since he had left.

The next day

Draco made his way to meet Victor for their Dinner Date. He was excited about the date. He hoped that this turns out to be good thing. He got to the restaurant and went to the desk.

"Welcome sir"

"Hello, I am supposed to be meeting someone called Victor Krum."

"Ah yes, this way. He is waiting for you"

"Thank you"

With that the waiter led him to a able where Victor was already waiting. Victor stood up when he saw him. He is such a gentleman. He walked me to my room yesterday, opened doors for me. Harry was never like this.

"Hello Draco. I must say you are looking vey beautiful tonight" Victor says and kisses his cheek,

"Thank you." I said blushing. Victor pulled out a chair for him to sit.

Victor could not help but smile. Draco was very cute. I love the little things about him already. The way he smiles. The way he laughs. And the way blushes every time I kiss his cheek or comment on his beauty.

Dinner went fine. It went without a hitch. Up to the point when Victor asked if there was someone in his life. Draco wanting to start what ever this is with honesty. Decided to tell him the truth.

"Well, I was with some called Harry four years ago. Things ended badly. I found him in bed with my best friend"

"Harry is stupid to have let someone as beautiful as you go."

"Thank you"

As tomorrow is the last day of the cruise Victor and Draco left each other company exchanging addresses. With the promise to keep in touch with each other.


End file.
